Estrellas
by Ayumi Von Tesla
Summary: Heero/Wufei. Solo deseaba ver aquellas estrellas que no se presentaban en el cielo nocturno. Yaoi


**Estrellas**

** .**

** .**

** .**

**Ambos estaban cansados de pelear. Ambos estaban cansados de que a pesar de estar en el mismo bando, siempre terminaban con alguna discusión silenciosa que simplemente se llevaba a cabo a través de miradas discretas, roces y una que otra frase que indirectamente, decía lo que se sentía en esos momentos entre ambos.**

**Era extraño pero era su forma de intercambiar sus ideas, de una manera no tan violenta como el de las demás personas, ellos no necesitaban de gritar o expresarlo de forma mas llamativa, simplemente, con conocerse y saber que significaba cada cosa era mas que suficiente.**

**Pero no ese día.**

**Las discusiones y peleas internas que ambos mantenían de forma tan neutra y tranquila, esta vez se desbordaron en ataques y golpes de mobile suit, camuflando su verdadera intención con el de la supuesta misión que tenían asignada, tan diferente una de la otra. Y uno de ellos no pudo evitar romperse, mostrando una parte de si que nadie conocía, solamente aquel que la presenciaba en esos momentos… jamás le hubiera pasado la mínima idea de que aquella persona que en secreto admiraba y respetaba tanto, pudiera mostrar una parte tan vulnerable de si.**

**Wufei**** se quedo simplemente mirando el vacío por donde había desaparecido una de las dos únicas personas que le había hecho recapacitar (nuevamente) todo lo que el creía saber, todo lo que él creía que era correcto… en esos momentos… ya no sabía que estaba bien.**

**-Rayos… escapó**

**Fue lo único que salió de sus labios mientras se regañaba mentalmente por haberle dejado ir; pero inmediatamente, desechó esa idea, era evidente que él nunca huiría de una batalla y menos con el, cuando jamás había huido de las anteriores.**

**Estaba sufriendo. Estaba sufriendo tanto que durante un segundo no se había podido retener y le había mostrado una parte vulnerable de si, algo que en otras condiciones, jamás se hubiese permitido mostrar y muchísimo menos a él.**

**Seguramente en estos momentos iría con Reelena a asegurarse de que estuviese bien y que la seguridad regresara para todos, destruyendo aquello que provocaba dolor, aun a pesar su vida…**

**Apretó los controles cerrando los ojos, una parte de si, el resquicio que quedaba de su orgullo duro y frío como guerrero del Clan Dragón, le decía a gritos lo incorrecto que era sentir aquello y lo que definitivamente no debía de hacer, pero… En esos momentos, lo que antes él creía que era correcto ya no lo era… no estaba seguro de si volvería a creer en todo lo que antes le parecía que era la verdad, pues ahora esta se mostraba de una manera tan diferente, que no sabía si creer en ella.**

**Y aun así, estaba la posibilidad de equivocarse… él?... el soldado que buscaba perfeccionarse siempre, equivocarse?... no era creíble, pero quizás si posible; las dudas asaltaban su cabeza una y otra vez, sin decidirse a actuar o quedarse ahí mientras las batallas continuaban bajo sus pies.**

**Bien, alguna vez tenía que tomar una decisión y esta afectaría directamente todo lo que conocía como real y creíble… y parecía ser que había llegado ese momento.**

**Aferrandose**** nuevamente a lo que le creía, la mas grande de las tonterías jamás imaginadas, enfilo hacia donde su espíritu le decía que debía de estar: en batalla… si había una manera de apoyar la nueva verdad que ahora, estaba clara y nítida en su mente era acabando con la pelea que surgía en aquellos momentos, en alguna parte donde le necesitaban sus amigos.**

**Pero de él… hubiera debido seguirle?... una vez que llego hasta donde los demás se debatían, era evidente que le requerían mas ellos que él; aunque no estaba seguro de eso último, tal vez era un diferente tipo de necesidad la de ellos y la de la otra persona…**

**Pero aún asi, era su manera silenciosa de demostrarle apoyo… o no lo era?**

**Después de mucho esfuerzo, lograron vencer pero la imagen que apareció en sus pantallas… hizo que se quedara helado… después de todo, no siempre ocurre lo que uno desea, a veces la realidad puede ser dura, demasiado dura incluso con alguien que se creía capaz de resistir cualquier cosa. Heero y Reelena… era tan evidente. Y si alguna vez pensó que pudiera haber la mas mínima esperanza, aquella escena la hizo desaparecer de inmediato; que idiota había sido, dejarse llevar por sentimientos extraños para si… había sido tan tonto…**

**Una vez pasada la emergencia, cada uno se dirigió hacia donde creía que el destino le decía que era su lugar… y él, se dirigió al único sitio donde según creía se sentiría como en casa: el Cuartel General de los Preventers, donde consiguió rápidamente sitio gracias a Sally, pero…**

**Ahí estaba el pero nuevamente.**

**No se sentía completo, no se sentía totalmente cómodo, había un algo que lo llamaba en algún lugar del mundo… un lugar que él no conocía, pero que sabía que debería de encontrar.**

**Pero el trabajo absorbía cualquier nuevo intento de saber que era ese algo que buscaba. Finalmente, decidió hacer algo que jamás en su vida se hubiera imaginado hacer, algo que tenía prohibido, no solo por las normas de su Clan si no de si mismo.**

**Esa noche, se decidió a salir unos momentos del campamento donde se encontraban… habían estado probando un nuevo tipo de combustible para Mobile Suit y las pruebas habían durado todo el día, midiendo y revisando el punto de explosión que daría una enorme cantidad de fuerza a la máquina y él había tenido que estar supervisando todo. Caminó dejando que la luna y las estrellas dejaran caer sobre su cuerpo la luz, como si fuera agua expandiéndose por todo su alrededor, alumbrándolo casi todo con una especie de aura, muy pocas veces vista por algún ser vivo en ese lugar.**

**-Una salida solitaria?**

**Esa voz salió de repente de la nada, lo cual hizo que el corazón del chino latiera apenas un poco mas rápido por la impresión, puesto que se creía solo pero aún así, no lo demostró… conocía muy bien aquella voz, así que ni siquiera se giro para ver, simplemente, se detuvo en su camino.**

**-Heero**

**El mencionado salio de entre las sombras, enmarcando su figura con la luz de la noche igual que la del otro chico, que esperaba pacientemente mientras Heero caminaba hacia él y se detenía a su lado, sin decir nada, tan solo se detuvo y levanto la vista al cielo estrellado.**

**-Hmm… hacia mucho que no veía el cielo- dijo. Wufei frunció un poco el cejo, girándose hacia él, que mantenía su vista clavada en el firmamento, donde las estrellas titilaban y se reflejaban como pequeñas luces en sus pupilas- o al menos, no me había tomado el tiempo para ver lo bello que es… aunque… hay ciertas estrellas brillantes que me gustaría observar diario pero…- suspiro- jamás las encuentro…**

**El chino rodo los ojos… por favor!... de verdad ese era Heero?... comenzaba a soltar miel, lo cual era mas un factor de Quatre que de Heero, tal vez estaba teniendo uno de esos sueños raros… pero no, el no soñaba con ese tipo de cosas… ya hacia un tiempo que había descartado ese tipo de sueños.**

**-Enternecedor- bufó- Por favor… ve al grano- gruño Wufei- no creo que hayas venido a darme clases de astronomía o algo similar… y para poesía barata, tenemos a Quatre**

**Heero**** bajo la vista y lo miro unos segundos, antes de soltar una pequeña pero clara risa lo cual hizo que el chino abriera los ojos, bastante sorprendido.**

**-Heero tu…**

**-No es mas sorprendente el hecho de que hayas dicho eso a que yo me ría?- dijo sin dejar que la pequeña sonrisa escapara de sus labios**

**Wufei**** se quedo callado unos segundos, mientras Heero volvía a contemplar el cielo.**

**-Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Wufei cruzándose de brazos**

**-Vine a verte, no es obvio?**

**-A verme?- este comentario hizo que el chino regresare su vista a él, mientras se sorprendía internamente y a la vez, un pequeño sentimiento de felicidad apareciera… pero no, debía de mantenerlo encerrado… seguramente, habría una razón más fría que el solo hecho de ir a verlo**

**-Si… a verte… a ti, sin ningún otro motivo- dijo Heero adivinando el pensamiento de su compañero de guerra, que cada vez estaba más sorprendido- solo… quería… saber cómo ibas con tu nuevo trabajo, lejos de las peleas por la justicia**

**-Como vez, estoy bien- dijo Wufei girándose- y me imagino que tu también lo estas, como guardaespaldas de Reelena- termino, comenzando a caminar nuevamente**

**Heero**** se quedo callado unos segundos, antes de girarse hacia Wufei que ya se alejaba.**

**-Hace un año que no veo a Reelena en persona- dijo**

**-No mientas, eso no te lo tienes permitido- dijo Wufei continuando su caminata- después de todo, ella y tu…**

**-Ella y yo no tenemos nada- dijo Heero, comenzando a caminar detrás de él- tenía que protegerla pero…- respiro profundo, dándose el valor que tantas veces le sobraba y ahora, le hacia tanta falta- jamás pude proteger a la única persona que supo comprenderme y que en varias ocasiones, sin hablar y tan solo con una mirada, lograba sacarme de mis dudas para enfocarme en lo que debía hacer…**

**-Hmm… Duo?- dijo el chino- me imagino que si, pasaste una gran parte de tu tiempo con él…**

**-El pasar mucho tiempo con una persona no es necesariamente significativo, a veces, las personas que mejor se entienden son las que pocas veces se ven… pero esas pocas veces, hacen la diferencia…**

**-Vaya… Heero enamorado…- sonrió el chino con burla**

**-Si… puedes asegurar que si y por eso he venido…**

**-Para darte consejos?... no lo creo, no soy bueno en esos asuntos, debiste ir con Quatre- dijo Wufei aunque por dentro, sentía que de nuevo algo se rompía… otra vez el destino le jugaba mal… porqué tenía que haberse enamorado de Heero?- y puedo saber quien es la chica o chico que te ablandó?- se burlo leve, la verdad ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para eso o para ser seco**

**En eso, sintió como le tomaban una mano y le giraban rápidamente… había quedado cara a cara con Heero, que clavaba sus profundos ojos azules en él, estaban muy cerca y esta vez no pudo evitar que los latidos de su corazón se sintieran por sobre su camisa.**

**-Tú**

**Esa fue la única respuesta que recibió, antes de sentir como sus labios eran tomados por la misma persona que ya antes había tomado su corazón, mucho tiempo antes y eso… había esperado tanto tiempo por algo como eso, que no sabía como reaccionar.**

**Aunque unos cuantos segundos después, su razonamiento frío desapareció al sentir que su cuerpo era abrazado contra el otro, compartiéndole calor así que cerro los ojos y devolvió con suavidad ese beso, que por primera vez, sentía que jamás perdería.**

**Ambos se separaron lentamente después de unos cuantos momentos, tan solo por la falta de aire pues Wufei no quería alejarse nuevamente de él.**

**-Heero… tu…**

**-No me iré- dijo con seriedad acariciando su suave rostro con el dorso de la mano y respondiendo aquella pregunta invisible, que no había alcanzado a ser formulada- nunca**

**-De verdad?- dijo**

**-Recuerdas esas estrellas que te dije que deseaba ver?**

**-Si… pero no entiendo que tienen que ver con esto…**

**-Bien… esas estrellas que tanto quería ver y no podía… era porque solo existen en tus ojos…**

**No falta decir que el chico se sonrojo fuertemente… esas palabras habían salido de los labios de Heero?... para él?... debía de estar soñando. Así que tan solo se recargó en el chico, que beso su frente suavemente y dejo que la luz de la noche continuara bañándolos a ambos… aunque esta vez…**

**Solo iluminaba dos cuerpos con un solo espíritu…**

**…**


End file.
